Midna's Lament
by invertedcat
Summary: Two years after the death of Ganondorf in TP, Link is still unable to take in the fact that Midna is truly gone. But is she? Rated T for mild language and perhaps some violence a bit later on.


Almost finished beating LoZTP for the second time, and decided to write this. Zephyr is the name of my character, and I feel using a different name than Link gives a character more depth. Sorry this chapter is rather short, but I like how it ends. I'm working on the second chapter as you read this. Enjoy :)

-

Zephyr yawned and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He slowly got dressed, refusing his hero garments in favor of more casual leather clothing. "These are for special occasions," he thought as he put them into his bag. And yet, he said that every morning now. It had been almost two years since he defeated Ganondorf, would one of those special occasions ever come along again?

"You awake honey?" a voice rang from outside his door. "Yeah, I'm up," he responded. "Well, I've cooked breakfast out here, and customers are going to be here soon, so come get some quick," the voice said. "Thanks again Telma," Zephyr said with a smile.

He had taken to staying at Telma's bar lately so that he could be informed if anything was happening in Hyrule. He hadn't forgotten the thrill of traveling across the land fighting monsters and saving the world. He knew it was selfish to hope that the world would need saving again, but he couldn't help it. He strapped on his boots and stepped into the warmth of the bar as the smell of pancakes registered in his brain.

"Ah, Telma. You've outdone yourself as usual," he said with a grin. She laughed, "You know you still have to pay for those," she said with a wink, "Got to make money somehow dear." He reached into his wallet, "I know, I know. But you can't blame me for trying every morning." He passed a couple rupees over the table, then added a gold one as a tip.

"Any news?" he asked casually in between mouthfuls. "Nothing new," she said, shaking her head, "But no news is good news." "I suppose so," Zephyr said, shrugging. She looked at him with a frown, "Count your blessings Zephyr, peace is not something easily won, but it is something easily lost. You must be less selfish."

Zephyr finished his last pancake. "I know," he said, "I'm trying my best to be less selfish. In any case, I'm off. I'll see you soon enough." "Are you going _there_ again?" she asked. "Yes, Telma," he said, closing the door. Alone in the bar, Telma spoke aloud to herself, "That boy...I know the real reason he can't let go of the hope for trouble. But still, he visits that place every week, like it was a grave." She sighed, "But he's too old for me to tell him what to do. I wish he would have just fallen for the Ilia girl. Heaven knows she was much better suited for him. But, love is love. I just hope he doesn't get in any trouble..."

-

Meanwhile Zephyr had ridden the whole way to Lake Hylia as quickly as possible. Epona was exhausted, so he took her down to the lake through a path he had commissioned to be built there. He rested on the side of the lake while Epona waded and drank. "Get a good drink," he said to her, "You know the drill."

Once Epona had gotten her fill of water, Zephyr filled all four of his bottles. "Can't be too prepared, " he thought. He rode Epona lightly to the watchtower on the other side of the lake. He dismounted and climbed the huge ladder. "Hey Auru," he said to the old man at the top, "Anything interesting?" Auru shrugged, "Nothing that I can see from here," he said. "It must get boring," Zephyr said with a frown. "It's my job," Auru said, "I must do it for the good of Hyrule." "But Auru, I go out there every week. If anything was amiss, I'd tell you," Zephyr said, a little perturbed. Auru shuffled, a little agitated, "Something could happen any day Zephyr. I must be here to warn the people of Hyrule. Here's the key to the pass."

Zephyr had had a pass from Lake Hylia to the Gerudo desert built as well after his adventures. The ride in the cannon was not pleasant at all. The pass was locked day and night, and Auru had the only key. "Thanks Auru. I'll be back tomorrow night." He dropped down the ladder and took hold of Epona's reins, leading her into the pass. He unlocked the gate, then closed and locked it behind himself. He headed out into the desert just as the sky started to get dark.

The night was cool and saved him from the scorching heat the desert held during the day. He rode quickly, sword in hand, to the Gerudo mesa. He headed inside to spend the night.

-

The next morning, he tied Epona to the stake he had driven into the ground in the mesa long ago, and set out for the Arbiter's grounds. He knew the way so well now that he could have closed his eyes, but he kept them open so that he could dispatch any Moldorms that might appear. He reached the war camp around midday, and took refuge in one of the abandoned tents. He was soaked with sweat and tired to the bone, but he only took a brief break to drink one of his bottles of water, then set out again. He finally reached the actual prison about an hour later and took another very small break, then began the steep climb up the side of the prison grounds. He wished he had known about this way up to the mirror chamber when he had first come here. He wouldn't have minded skipping an entire dungeon, even if it meant not having his spinner. But he knew he had needed it for other dungeon's so he wasn't regretful. "Besides," he thought, "The spinner is _fun _to use." He chuckled and continued his climb.

He finally reached the mirror room a quarter hour later. Despite the very hot sun that was visible almost right above him, it was cool in the mirror room. "Like at twilight..." he whispered to himself. Not only was it cool, but it was uncannily silent, which is why Zephyr spoke in a whisper. He walked slowly up to the large black rock that seemed to stand on its own and gently laid his hand on it. He tried to control the feeling welling up inside of himself, but knew from experience that it was a futile attempt. He let himself go and began to cry gently, letting his tears fall on the slab of black rock.

-

Review please. I know all authors ask that, but it really motivates me to write more. So even if your review is only one sentence, it makes writing the next chapter easier and faster. Thanks for your support!


End file.
